


How Does it Feel (to Treat Me Like You Do)

by oppressa



Series: Kurt and Raven, Raven and Kurt (After Berlin) [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Apocalypse (2016) - Fandom
Genre: Arguing, Gen, Mind Reading, Shapeshifting, Sneaking Around, Teenage Drama, Teleportation, meep meep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6944152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oppressa/pseuds/oppressa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt overhears a conversation Raven has with Charles and she isn't pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Does it Feel (to Treat Me Like You Do)

Kurt perches on the stair rail, in-between classes, having witnessed his mother go in to talk to Professor Xavier and wondering when she will ever come out. He's starting to lose count of how long she's been in there. She probably doesn't want to see him hanging around and he was going to disappear straight away when the door opened but now – now he's disinclined to go without knowing what's going on. He's interested, quite vainly, in whether what they're talking about involves him. Once it's been another few minutes he summons the courage to creep down the hallway and blends into the shadow outside the office, able to hear their voices through the door as if he was in the room with them.

“– He'll be waiting for you, Raven.” The Professor says.

“He made my kid cry.” As if that was the worst thing out of all of it – and perhaps it was. Kurt is a crier, and kind of a _feigling_ , he knows that. It really wasn't hard for Stryker with his barely repressed disgust and well-chosen words. At the same time, hearing her refer to him as her kid in front of someone else, the Professor no less, makes his fur stand on end with the altogether pleasant thrill of it.

“As I see it in the training room, you make him cry quite a lot yourself.”

“That's different. He's my kid. And he knows it now. I can't prevent him telling his friends. I can't stay around here.”

Kurt restrains himself from bursting into the air in the room to try and change her mind. She really won't be happy with him, then. While he's agonising about it, he has the dawning realisation the professor knows he's there.

_Come in, Kurt. Through the door, please._

Schiesse.

Raven stands up as he enters. “Were you listening?” She sounds pretty mad. “Was he listening, Charles?”

“Why don't you tell her what you inadvertently told me, Kurt? Without meaning to.” He adds, at Kurt's mental confusion over a word he doesn't know. “If you'll both excuse me, I have a class thinking they're going to get away with not having done their homework.”

Raven turns to him, with her eyes narrowed suspiciously. “What did he mean?”

“I don't want you to go. I won't tell anybody, if you don't want – “

She frowns, like he just doesn't get it. “You don't strictly have to tell anyone. A telepath like Jean would find out anyway.”

“Then I won't even think about it!” Then something major occurs to him. “Did the Professor always know about me?”

“No. I kept it well hidden from him. And you're a teleporter, it would have been very hard for him to get a lock on you. But the point is you can't keep secrets here for long.”

So he's hit a wall there. He changes tack, stepping forward to challenge her as he would never have done when they first met.

“So what if people find out? It's like you're ashamed of it.”

“I'm not ashamed of anything except what I did to you. That's what I can't live with people knowing, okay? That I threw such a lovely thing as you away.”

His eyes widen, and Raven seems to reclaim herself.

“Look, perhaps I will come back. There's just something I need to do.”

Going after Stryker. He doesn't want her to get all vengeful for him, still he wants her to go alone even less.

“I could get you in there. I mean, I didn't see it all, but I could help you, like last time.”

“ _No_ , Kurt. You're going to stay here, and get on with your classes, and Hank is going to train you. That's the final –”

“ _Why_? I told you, I didn't mind that you weren't there when I was younger but you can be here now and you're leaving again without me –”

“Because I want you to grow up! Older, I mean. I want you to get to twenty, and twenty five and thirty and live longer than that! You didn't see what they did to your father.”

“I don't care, I want to be with you.”

“No, you only think you do.”

She reaches out to physically remove him from her path, but he just jumps back a few feet, still standing stubbornly in the way. Suddenly her form shifts in front of him, and she is blood-red, much taller than him, a devil in a dark suit with a scarred face and arched eyebrows. He takes Kurt's jaw in his huge hand, and drags him forward. A lethal tail caresses his spine. He looks into the blue eyes – so he has her eyes – but there's no love there, he's nothing, at best an inconvenience. He wants to run from that coldness, slip away from the hard grasp. Instead he's rooted to the ground.

“You wouldn't push it with him, would you?” Raven's voice comes out.

She turns back blue, steps around him, and sweeps out of the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Title from New Order's Blue Monday, I don't own those lyrics, blah blah, blah.
> 
> I think Feigling is the German word for coward, sissy, chickenshit, hoping I got that right.
> 
> I would really like this thing to have a happy ending, I just never know if I'm going to have any decent ideas... Thanks a lot to Moggett for the idea for this!


End file.
